


I never apologize for my hunger

by lekoba



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Vampire AU, Vodka, and russian, izuna as vampire, sanxkei, sdkhasfksfam, shainlov, tobirama as mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekoba/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: Izuna asks Tobirama out for a date- And realizes he made a damn mistake.





	I never apologize for my hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shainlov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/gifts), [Sanxkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanxkei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternal Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827061) by [lekoba (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lekoba). 



  
Izuna glared at the white haired man, in front of him.  
He furrowed his eyebrows together, and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
The man in front of Izuna had already gone through a bottle of Vodka,  
and Izuna himself, yeah, that's another story. He could not take it.  
  
The date was obviously a bit drunk, but his mind seemed clear.  
Tobirama cracked his neck, and opened a new bottle after he filled the glass with the last drops of Vodka from the first bottle.  
  
Izuna swallowed, watched him pour down more vodka, with a big fucking grin on his face.  
"What's so funny?" the vampire hissed, - _this was not fun_.  
  
"Nothing." the russian replied, and chuckled, "I like drinking."  
He lifted the full glass to his mouth, and slurped, still with that annoying grin stuck on his lips.  
  
"Uh, I can- see that.." Izuna said, he shook his head, and then looked down at his own glass,  
\- _that shit was strong. How could he not passed out from drinking one bottle_?  
  
"Don't worry." the russian assured him, "I'll pay."  
  
Now the russian held the remaining vodka in his mouth, did not even make a face.  
"Okay---" the vampire said, nervously, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm a bit impressed, and a bit shocked-"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tobirama chuckled, he moved closer,  
\- the vampire looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
The russian embraced the small shoulders of Izuna, and poured more vodka into his own glass and in Izuna's half filled glass.  
  
" _Privetstvuyu vas_!" He raised his glass, and Izuna slowly raised his and, chuckled  
\- as he watched the russian pour one more glass. "Why are you not drunk?" Izuna asked bluntly, maybe of a little bit disappointment.  
  
"I'm a  russian." the russian said, and looked at Izuna with same grin,  
"This is water for us."  
  
"But yeah."  
He released the grip around Izuna's shoulder and began to take off his sweater.  
Izuna glared, of interest, when the vigorous and big muscle were exposed. "It makes you hot."  
  
Izuna was not really sure if he meant hot, as ... sexy?  
"Yeah, you are." Izuna mumbled, all flustered. Tobirama stopped for a moment, and looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"I meant, _boil_."  
  
" _Boil_." the vampire repeated, and chuckled, - Shit.  
"Yes?" Tobirama said, "Is that not how you say it?"  
  
Izuna sighed, "I think you mean... the vodka makes you warm? Yes?"  
The russian tilted his head a bit, made him look adorable to Izuna's eyes.  
  
He grinned, "Ah yes, _warm_."  
" _Boiled_."  
  
"No. Not boiled, you dork." the vampire hissed, and laughed.  
"That means your blood is literally boiling like hot water or something-"  
  
Tobirama laughed, "Right-"  
"You don't like vodka."  
  
"Not really.." the vampire confessed, he sure remembered his own plan, but it seemed like it failed.  
"Then-I'll drink it." and with that, the russian grabbed the glass with his big hand,  
  
"Good shit."  
  
He poured all of it, in one sip.  
Wiped his lips with his hand, and once again, embraced the little vampire aound his shoulders.  
  
Izuna was all flustered from the first touch-  
  
"You are really strong." Izuna almost whispered, loud enough so Tobirama could hear.  
"Still russian." the russian nodded for himself.  
  
Their eyes met, there was a brief moment of silence.  
Then, Izuna looked away, his whole face were deep red. "You like me, don't you?"  
  
"No." Izuna lied, he was not still looking at him, "Yeah right." the russian chuckled.  
His arm forced the vampire even closer, his heartbeat race. He would be dead, if he wasn't already dead.  
  
"I don't." Izuna said, with a bit confidence, and turned his head to glare at him.  
His eyes wandered down to the pale throat. "If you let me bite you, I'll tell you."  
  
Tobirama raised an eyebrow at him. "Why bite?"  
"You're a bit strange, I like that."  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
The russian grinned, "Yes."  
"Good answer."  
  
Izuna was already on his way to bite, he had bare his vampire teeth, when Tobirama stopped him,  
"You were actually serious?!"  
  
"Yes." Izuna hissed, - "What's wrong with you!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" the russian asked back, his eyebrows shot high.  
  
"What's up with all this _BDSM_?"  
  
Izuna hissed aggressively, "I'm hungry!"  
  
"THEN **EAT**!" Tobirama yelled back, "I am _trying_!"  
The vampire dug his nails into the pale neck, the bartender glared in shock at them.  
  
"Oh-" Tobirama said, "You are trying to eat me?"  
  
"No shit, you _idiot_!"  
  
The russian looked a bit confused at his fellow comrade,  
"I like you-" and with that he patted the vampire nicely on his head. "But I'm not for eating."  
  
"We can-mate."  
  
"Mate?" Izuna hissed- "Yes-sex. I thought you were after sex-" the russian replied back, glared a bit confused at him.  
"-Yeah exactly." the vampire agreed,  
  
Plan B.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was the original idea from Eternal Love-  
> but I decided to make it as an own little side story for my baby girls!!!
> 
> @shainlov @sanxkei <3 hope you like it!!!!


End file.
